


A Man Worthy

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst and Romance, Best Friends, Blood Kink, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Denial of Feelings, Emotions, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hand Pinning, Implied Rough Oral Sex, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Blood, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Pinning against walls, Post-Battle, Prompt Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Slash, Talking, Teasing, Wildlings - Freeform, feelings reveal, lip biting, urgency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Theon’s eyes were shut. His heart pounded faster the closer Robb edged to him. He was savoring every moment, just in case this never happened again.He came to a halt inches from Theon’s nape, pupils rapt on the dusting of freckles there.Of all that’s holy…Theon stiffened as Robb’s hands roved over him, and after the last spot of blood (was it ever there?) was caressed from his upper body, Theon faced him, his back savouring the icy stone behind it. His entire being was on fire._A brush with death brings the men to declare their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	A Man Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3ampanicattack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ampanicattack/gifts).



> A pleasure to write a pairing I had shipped all along, thank you 3ampanicattack for the prompt. I hope I did it justice. I was sorry for how things went for both men in the tv show, but Theon redeemed himself in my eyes afterwards with Sansa.  
> Here is my little paradise for them. I changed a few things to make the story work. And if you want a second chapter you only need to ask. :)

The lightness in his chest was comparable only to the lightness of his being. Theon Greyjoy bit down a smile as a fast pulse throbbed in his temples (and a tightening intensified in his sex).  
The events that had just transpired had his concentration scattered. It all flashed in front of his eyes as if he’d lived it between very long successive blinks.  
 _Screams._  
 _The clang of metal in the distance._  
 _More shouts and guttural laments followed by the wisp of flying arrows._  
 _Robb bellowing “Bran!” at the top of his lungs before calling for him, for Theon._  
 _“THEEEOOONNN!_ ”  
  
It had all happened so quickly, the chaos. Theon had reacted to the sound of slashing swords and loud grunts, and without hesitation he gathered up arms and took off running.  
Robb hadn’t even asked for him then.  
It was instinct. The energy of that moment radiating through him, tingling along his spine and sailing across his freckled skin; it all added to the voice inside him which urged him forward.  
The closer he got to the source, the more everything within him screamed that the Starks were in danger.  
  
As it turned out, he was right. Bran had been in the wolfs wood, out on his horse testing his saddle, when wildlings attacked. Robb had come to his aid, fighting them off as best he could, but before the elder brother could disarm the last of them, one had captured Bran. Forced to surrender his weapon, Robb stood in the middle of the clearing with clenched fists.  
When Theon arrived, he found both Starks in peril.  
Drawing his bow from a safe distance, Theon rained arrows upon the wildling holding Bran hostage, killing him instantly. The few stragglers fled after he and Robb tore through a courageous pair with their broadswords.  
  
Theon had just saved their lives. His insides still trembling from the rush, a pleased expression relaxed his features. But despite a feeling of tremendous satisfaction at having reacted so swiftly, there was a lingering unease that wouldn’t let him fully enjoy the moment.  
Something with Robb. It was off… different. Not even a rib-expanding breath was successful in calming him.  
When it was over, Theon recalled, Robb had scooped up his brother and without saying a single word to Bran, turned on Greyjoy.  
His gaze like bluebells encased in glass- almost accusatory in tone and intent- the only thing he muttered was “Where were you?!”  
  
Theon’s shoulders had dropped. Before following them back, he stood there shaking, an indistinct groaning sound bubbling from his mouth.  
  
By the time Robb and Theon had returned to the castle, the eldest clutching the boy to his chest, it seemed that Robb had quieted his earlier anger.  
“I’ll take him to his room. Meet me in the baths.” He favored his words with a barely visible upturn at the corners of his mouth. Carrying a terrified Bran up to his chambers, Robb left him with what was a flicker of a smile. These Starks were worse than the Greyjoys in tumultuous spirits.   
  
Still, better than a scowl, he figured. Theon merely nodded and bit into his lower lip as he ventured to the stables.  
Somewhat relieved at seeing Robb less agitated, Theon tended to the horses in the meantime, and having given one another the meeting at the washing room, that is where Theon later retired.

He was now waiting on Robb, prolonging his ablution so he would have an excuse to stay longer and speak with his friend. Eyes glowing with an inner light, they flitted to the door and back, his sullied hands soaking in the water.  
Robb would be here at any moment. The thought sent a jolt through him.  
Would he scold him again? Praise him? Embrace him? Perhaps gift him a kiss on the cheek?  
Theon immediately admonished himself. Such wicked thoughts were more frequent over these last weeks. Theon tried to push them aside, hoped not to give them importance even though over the past fortnight he’d woken with spend staining his nightclothes and Robb’s name spilling from his parched lips.  
Not even in slumber did he find respite from his longing.

As another tremor stiffened the taut muscles in his arms, Theon scrubbed at his limbs and willed the filth to come off- both the literal and figurative.  
Removing his cloak of dirt and blood was much easier than dispensing of his guilt. The thickness in his throat when his gaze cruised Robb’s figure- the upset of his stomach when his friend’s sharp eyes probed his face- they were due not only to the stench that had settled in the room and filled his nostrils, but to the overall heaviness in his soul.  
Theon feared he had long fallen in love with Robb Stark.  
  
He was wringing his cloth in the basin when a sound made his back stiffen. Theon’s hand landed on the hilt of his sword.  
Boots.  
A second later he relaxed. He would know that gait from a mile away.  
Robb’s boots.  
It wasn’t difficult to recognize someone by the sound of their footsteps (especially if you’d known them your entire life, and Theon felt no shame to be privy to that knowledge). He had lived with the Starks, alongside Robb, for most of his. 

Theon’s heart lurched as Robb crossed the threshold, giving him a nod of acknowledgement once inside. He ignored Theon’s appraising perusal and turning on his heel, in what seemed more an afterthought, Robb pulled the heavy door shut behind him.  
It was obvious he did not want them to be disturbed.  
  
Robb was caked in even more blood and grime than he was. Theon continued his scrubbing, his visage coloring under the heat of Robb’s gaze.  
Suddenly he didn’t know what to say. A tendril of panic rose to the surface.  
He asked after Bran. It seemed to be the safest topic and the most appropriate given the circumstances.

“He’s fallen asleep, finally,” Robb replied. “I’ll swear from here to Dorne that I didn’t, but I ended up giving him a thimble of wine to calm him down. He was inconsolable. I hope most of the shock will wear off come the morrow,” Robb continued, his accent lush.  
The way he spoke was like running silk over Theon’s body- velvety warmth enveloping him.  
Greyjoy sighed audibly. “That’s good.”  
Thoughts filling his mind with an equal amount of self-loathing and carnal desire, Theon averted his attention and handed his friend a second cloth with an outreached arm.

“Thank you.” In grasping the wad of fabric, their fingers grazed, and Theon held in a whimper. A blush like a shadow ran over his cheeks.  
  
Robb’s breath hitched a moment as well, tracking where Theon wasn’t looking just as much as where he _was_.  
Did he suspect something? Had he noticed how lately Robb couldn’t wrench his gaze away?  
Beginning his ministrations, Robb wiped down his arms vigorously. He was less coordinated in his movements and drops fell in an iridescent drizzle to his feet, also getting on Theon.  
  
“Are you all right?” Robb murmured, his voice cracking and his brow one long crease. The silence was bordering on uncomfortable, which for them was very odd.  
Come to think of it, it’d been a while now that Theon had been behaving strangely.   
  
Robb asked himself if it was for the same reason his own heart had been pounding hard of late? A pair of eyes the color of dew-covered clovers darted to him and then back to the basin.  
“I’m fine.”  
Theon had _so_ much more to say, but was afraid of betraying himself.  
  
The room glowed with an inner shimmer from the multitude of candles lit against the walls, and as they danced in threads of flame, it donned a romantic air to the otherwise drab chamber.  
Robb studied his friend a moment, thinking the atmosphere suited him. The way the light kissed his copper hair, it took Robb’s breath away.  
He thought perhaps even Theon’s wavy locks burned with the divine brilliance of the heavens, like a mirror to a dusklit sea of fairy fire.  
  
He’s turning me into a goddamn poet, Robb thought with some amusement.

Theon noticed him staring. The intensity of it slid over his yearning body, all the way down to his toes. It turned his reason off.  
Under normal circumstances he might have asked what was plaguing him, but now didn’t seem like an agreeable time to start a conversation of this sort. Whatever was milling in Robb’s brain… it would be his friend’s decision to open up when he was ready.  
“How are you doing with all this?”  
  
The crinkle around his weary eyes and the familiar way his bearded jaw was set …Theon knew Robb was upset, or worried. Perhaps both. He cared deeply about his younger brother, felt responsible for him. The events of only hours ago must have shaken him since also he had stared (un)certain death in the face.  
Perhaps this was why he was watching him so intently? Did he still blame him for not being there with Bran?

Robb suddenly grabbed the sides of the basin and let his auburn head hang between his slumped shoulders. His chin tipped to his chest.  
“I’m sorry.”

Theon stopped short and tilted his face. “What for?” Full moss eyes with sweeping lashes threw a sidelong glance, enchanting the young Stark.

“For laying into you all the time. Being awful.” Robb turned to Theon, his dreamy blue butterfly eyes dancing with devotion, prompting him to _please_ understand his words. Contrition strained his normally smooth features.

Theon shrugged, the ball of steel dropping from his throat to his gut. He’d never apologized like this before. “It’s fine.”

Before he could return to his actions, Robb grabbed Theon’s biceps and bade him to look at him once more. His fingers were long and strong. (As if they’d been fashioned for plucking the strings of a lute and not brandishing a sword).  
Theon gulped, repeating to himself to not look at Robb’s full lips, lips that always shaded like they’d just been kissed.  
Dear God.  
  
Robb wasn’t blind. Even though his focus was on making his point, he couldn’t help but notice the mooningly worshipful orbs staring directly at him. The generously curved upper lip as faintly rosy as the blush to his friend’s cheeks- it twitched whenever he emphasized his words with tiny squeezes.  
For all the gods…  
But one thing at a time.  
  
“No, you know what, it is _not_ fine. My family always treats you unfairly. And occasionally I’ve been just as guilty. Like today.”  
The touch was searing. Theon was finding it very hard to follow his speech.  
“All you did today was literally run in aid. You saved my little brother, and… you saved _my_ life, with no concern for your own. Instead of thanking you for that immediately, I snapped at you.”

Theon watched Robb for a few seconds, wondering if Arya was hiding somewhere about to pop out and poke fun at him. He prayed no one burst in right now. He begged all the deities he knew of to give them this moment.  
For now, the silence spoke. They were alone. And Robb looked… sincere. Sincere and like the most beautiful creature that had ever appeared before him.

“Okay,” Theon finally answered, the knot he was swallowing preventing him from saying any more. He just nodded once again, strands of his fire-licked hair falling over his eyes. Licking his lips, he whispered “Okay, Robb.”  
 _I love you, Robb. I love you more than I love myself._

Robb let out a shallow breath and released him with some chagrin. As soon as he let go he missed his touch.  
“So thank you, Theon. Thank you for saving our lives today. Thank you for always being on my side.” 

Theon stared at where Robb had so casually touched him, an imprint of his hand still a ghost weight there.  
The feeling that had rung through him when Robb had used his strong arms to— no, this was not helping what was happening in the nether regions of his body.

“Everything all right?” Robb’s voice startled Theon out of his thoughts. He wasn’t sure if this was the moment to press the issue. What Robb had been pondering for some time now was so close to surfacing.  
Yet they were alone… it was very late and most of the castle was asleep. What better time would there be? 

Theon quickly dipped his cloth in his friend’s sink, shaking his jumbled thoughts from his mind. “Yes— Yes, I’m fine.”   
Somewhere a spark of courage fanned a small pyre in him, though. Theon almost immediately redirected the conversation.  
It was time to face his demons.  
  
“I would do it again, you know? Save you. Any of you. I… I would rather die myself than see harm come to you, Robb. I did it today and I’ll do it again a thousand times over.”

“Theon,” Robb sibilated, a faint smile spreading across his face.  
Theon adored that gorgeous smile and it was all for him this time.  
  
It spread warmth through Robb, to know how much affection he had for him. It was actually gut-wrenching. If only he could…  
“Theon I don’t know what to say. I want you to know… I mean…”  
  
 _How do you tell someone they’re your every second heartbeat? How do you explain you go to bed at night reaching over the cushions and wishing they were there?_

Fuck! Robb let his voice trail off. These sentiments were difficult to formulate. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe it would ruin everything. But how could love ruin anything that was real?  
  
Theon gave Robb a weak grin in return, happy with just an acknowledgment of deeper friendship (if that’s what this was about). But he hoped his hunch was right. He wished more than anything that Robb would confess.  
  
Theon quietly resumed the work on his shoulders. He was almost done cleaning off his arms and was dying to take his shirt off so he could rid himself of the last bits of blood splattered there.  
But he wasn’t sure if that would make things weird or not. He and Robb had seen each other without shirts on plenty of occasions. They’d even seen each other naked many times since they were boys.  
But tonight felt different. More… intimate somehow. Or maybe Theon was losing the plot?  
Before Theon could give himself more reasons he shouldn’t undress, a billow of fabric next to him caught his eye. Robb was—Robb was taking off his. 

Theon chuckled to himself- and then gasped at his beauty. Here he was, spending countless minutes mulling over something so stupid while Robb just… did it. And looked magnificent doing so.

“What? Why are you laughing, Greyjoy?”

Theon cursed himself. Why did he have to chortle _out_ _loud_? He shook his mane of hair and pulled on his sleeve.  
It was best he told him the truth. Robb would know if he lied, anyway.  
“I was wondering if it would be odd if I took off my shirt and here you are, doing it.”

Robb frowned. “Why would that be odd? I’ve seen you naked countless times.”  
He had, and the memory of it now flashed in his mind, sending a voracious hunger ripping through him. The way the illumination cut through the room gave Theon an almost angelic golden glow.  
It took all of Robb’s resolve not to lunge and kiss him.

Theon shrugged. “I don’t know.” He blew out a breath, trying to focus on anything but Robb’s incredibly muscled chest and stomach. Heaven help him…  
“It feels intimate in here, is all. Maybe I’m just… I don’t know. Never mind, Robb.”

Fuck it. Now or never. This was Robb’s cue.  
“If you want to do something... do it, Theon.” A libidinous smile stole onto his face. Robb let his arms drop, showing off more of his torso. 

Theon laughed, though a low groan rumbled in his chest. “I knew you would say that.”  
He whirled off his shirt, because he would look the coward now if he didn’t. Avoiding Robb’s direction, he returned to cleansing himself. 

“See, it’s not weird,” Robb said, biting into his lip. Theon was smaller in frame, less brawn. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t mesmerizing in his own right. The growing erection in Robb’s trousers spoke to that.

“I guess it’s not.” How he wanted to bury his hands in those dark curls… feel his cropped beard tickle his chin.  
  
Unsure of how to escalate things, Robb saw a chance when Theon turned in place.  
“Here, you’ve still got some on your back. I don’t know how it bloody got that far down… I’ll get it.”  
It might have been a speck, or Robb might have been lying through his gleaming white teeth. Nevertheless, he now had his hands on him.

Drops fell to the stone with tender splashes, as tender as Robb’s brushes.  
Plop.  
Plop.  
The sound of their breathing competed with the sizzle of candle flames. Robb squeezed out the excess moisture before dipping back into the basin.  
  
Theon’s eyes were shut. His heart pounded faster the closer Robb edged to him. He was savoring every moment, just in case this never happened again.  
He came to a halt inches from Theon’s nape, pupils rapt on the dusting of freckles there.  
 _Of all that’s holy…_  
Theon stiffened as Robb’s hands roved over him, and after the last spot of blood (was it ever there?) was caressed from his upper body, Theon faced him, his back savouring the icy stone behind it.   
His entire being was on fire.  
  
They were so near... so blissfully close they shared the same exhale, each of their sexes straining against leather.

“What’s wrong, Theon?” Robb asked with a smirk twisting his gorgeous mouth. Theon watched Robb’s sturdy arm moving the wet cloth across his chest. Had he remembered to breathe?  
“What… what are you doing? I’ve already…”  
He wanted to pull Robb to him so badly. It would have been so easy.

“I’m washing you. Do you want to wash me?” Robb teased.  
“I… I don’t know,” Theon stuttered, none of his thoughts lining up.   
_He did! Of course he did! What was he thinking?!_

Robb chuckled, inching forward. So typically Theon.  
“You’re always so indecisive. Same with the shirt. Do something or don’t, but don’t let a mere decision take over your life. A life of maybe’s is not worth living, Theon.”  
His fingertips stopped at the hem of Theon’s pants and the man goggled at him from his place.

Eyes like balls of shattered blue marble bent their gaze back, twinkling. “That is precisely what I want to ask you, Theon. What is it YOU want to do?”  
  
Theon arched an eyebrow. Sucked in his lower lip like he did when he was nervous. Was this really happening?! “Since when are you the expert on life?” he managed.

A gestured finger seared a path up Theon’s abdomen, to the hollow of his throat. The muscles of his thighs flexed in response.  
“I’ll have you know that I am to become Lord of Winterfell and King of the North. That is no minor feat. I have had to become wise beyond my years in a short time. It is what a Stark must do.”  
Angling in, he kissed the pulsing hollow of Theon’s throat, a kiss that sang through their veins. Theon suddenly felt faint. His hands trembled, unsure of where to graze, what to claim.  
  
“ _I_ have learned the ways of women. _And men._ ” He added in afterthought, with a wink. “To be completely honest, I prefer the latter.”

Theon shook his head, trying to hide his shock, his elation… his bright smile. “Men?”  
“Aye. You have your preferences, dear Theon. And I have mine. No further comment needed.” 

Theon led his head until it fell forward. He was at a loss. “My preferences are very much the same as yours, _my_ _lord_.” He loved using that title sarcastically.

Robb rolled his eyes and closed the space between them. “Make fun of me all you want, _Greyjoy_ , but I ask you again. What is it you WANT? Do you wish to kiss your best friend?”  
He shifted from left to right, apparently satisfied with himself. The two goblets of wine he’d drunk in Bran’s room were helping his prowess grow.

“Did you just call me your best friend?” Theon breathed.

Robb nodded, placing two palms on either bony jut of Theon’s hips. “Aye. You _are_ my best friend, no doubt about that. Who else would it be?” 

Theon didn’t know what to say to that. All his neurons were firing at once, the two hands bracketing his waist circling one to the front and the other the back.  
His member was leaking into the hide, he could feel the trickle.   
“Robb…”  
  
Something light fluttered inside his chest, like a thousand butterflies being released at once. He’d had feelings that were more than friendship for Robb since… well, since he could remember. It wasn’t just his looks, either—not that anyone would hesitate to fall in love with those russet curls, those sea-blue eyes and that incredible body.  
No, it was much more than that. It was his character, the way Robb treated his people, the way he treated... Theon.   
Sure, sometimes he was a bit abrasive. But in general Theon was like family to Robb and that’s how he wanted to conduct himself - and did.  
Theon knew. Robb SAW Theon. Didn’t look past him or through him like the others. Didn't push him aside like an unwanted guest.  
He SAW him for who he was.

“A thought for a thought?” Robb asked.

Theon smiled. They’d played this game since they were small children… when they needed to get something off their chests. “You first.”

Robb pursed his lips, but gave in since it was his prompt. “I was thinking that I never knew you preferred men. And how utterly... delightful that is.” 

Theon swore he could see Robb’s cheeks stain red. After all this, NOW he was shy?! Adorable. “I don’t refuse the company of beautiful people. But yes, I prefer men. I thought you knew that.”

Robb shook his head. Theon swallowed hard, wondering how long it would be before they kissed. “Are you sure you want to know my thoughts, Stark?”

“Aye, Greyjoy! Damn you. Always, you know that.” Robb was growing impatient. He couldn’t tear himself away from the heat emanating from Theon’s flesh, from his obviously turgid sex. The promise of their first kiss planted on his rosebud lips... the promise of what their lovemaking would be like from here on out. 

Theon let out a lengthy breath. “I’m in love with you, Robb.”

It was innocent enough. Most people have thought it, said it to someone. But no one had confessed such a thing to Robb, and Theon wasn’t most people.  
He looked up slowly, from under a hooded gaze, his pupils narrowed. Robb studied him with longing…an almost possessive scrutiny and an open heart. Outside he was the epitome of calm, but inside he was a raging tempest.  
For once, Theon let him linger over him without looking away. It was the least he owed him after such a revelation. 

“How long?” 

Theon had expected nothing less from Robb than thorough curiosity. “Years.”  
  
Robb clenched his thighs together, as if Theon’s sex wasn’t the only one that responded to passion. Robb’s voice was even lower than usual, the words rolling off his tongue like burned sugar.  
“Why did you never tell me?” 

The countdown began in his mind. Robb was falling apart. That fucking twitching lip… 

Theon looked away and shrugged. Kicked a pebble with his boot. “You never asked. And I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Robb nodded, as if understanding him completely. They were also his reasons for keeping this secret. Theon frowned for the hesitation… did it mean? Did it mean Robb didn’t love him back?!  
  
He didn’t even understand himself at the moment. Why had he suddenly revealed his feelings? What had compelled him? He’d sworn to himself that he never would and now look at him, a fool standing bare…in every sense… in front of his best friend.  
 _Too late now_ , a voice in his head teased him. _You fucked up._  
Great. Now he had resorted to talking to himself like he was Mad King Aerys Targaryen, about to kill innocents!

“Do you love me?” was all Robb said before he caught Theon’s wrist. The palpable, undeniable attraction between them sent sparks through the air. Forcing his arm backwards, he held it against the stones as Robb's free hand grabbed Theon’s neck.  
  
“Yes, I love you, Robb Stark.” It was barely above a whisper. Theon could feel his pulse in his cock and a swishing in his ears.  
  
“This is what many of my dreams held, Theon Greyjoy. This closeness with you. And to still your anxious spirits... I love you, too.”

Robb didn’t hesitate. His mouth closed over Theon’s. His lips were like flower petals. The movements tender and no less than what Theon had always hoped for, the kiss rousing a melting sweetness within him.  
Until it wasn't. It was over before it started. _What?!_  
  
Theon stood there, breathless, unable to think, not knowing what to do. Was Robb playing with him?! What the hell was this?!  
Robb released his lips, but held onto Theon’s neck. He smiled. Tightened his grip just enough to see the panic in Theon's eyes... and then he softened. He smiled one of his brilliant, wicked smiles. Theon had always hoped Robb would favor him with a smile like that.

“Well,” Robb said, running a thumb over his chiselled cheek. “What did you think, my love?”

Theon’s spirit soared at hearing the pet name. His reply was honest, a smirk curling his lip. “Not enough.”  
Robb pinioned his arm. A hand slid to his large bulge and Theon hissed when he closed over it. He slammed him into the wall. 

“That was just a taste to whet your appetite.” 

His lips were back onto Theon’s before he could ask what Robb had thought of the kiss. Their mouths meshed, kissing fiercely now, Robb’s fingers digging into the flesh of his arm, grinding into him until finally he couldn’t take anymore and Robb let go, guiding the digits to where his swollen cock strained against brutally tight leather trousers.  
“I want you, Theon,” he moaned. "Touch me." 

Theon raked one hand into Robb’s hair, the other on his hardness as he pulled him closer, their erections rubbing together.  
“Fuck… “   
Robb’s tongue slid against Theon's lip, that goddamn perfect lip of his…begging entry. Theon’s mouth crushed into his, Robb tasting of wine and blood and somehow, that copper tinge turned Theon on even more.

"More..." Robb tugged at Theon’s lip and at his answering moan, walked his lover against the opposite wall. Nipping at it again, his incisor broke skin, and Theon’s lip split this time, a couple crimson drops dribbling between them.  
Both men growled as Robb lapped it up, completely gone for him. "Theon you've made me lose myself!"  
  
“Please,” Theon grabbed Robb’s ass and squeezed the cheeks, crashing their bodies together. He didn’t know exactly what he was beseeching.  
“I know…” Robb lamented. "Surrender yourself to me, Theon. Let me give you release."   
  
_Holy gods..._  
Theon savored the sensation of it all, of wearing his lover like a cloak. Robb, drunk on lust, hurriedly undid the lacing on Theon’s breeches, planting kisses along Theon’s neck and collarbone, down his chest.... down to his bleeding cock.  
  
Theon gasped as Robb sucked a bit of skin below his navel. Robb smiled against the mound, the tip of his tongue flicking over the glistening crown.  
“Do you want this?”

Theon nodded, words lost on him as he felt Robb’s hand slide down his thickness. Theon returned the favor by pulling on his lover's tresses, and grinned as Robb’s moan tickled his sex.   
“ _You_ like that?”  
“Fuck,” was Robb’s only reply before devouring his cock, nose pressed to his pubic hair.  
  
"Robb..." his knees buckled as gurgles and grunts filled the room. Stark had taken all of him, was practically choking himself.   
It was getting dangerous and Theon nudged his lover. "Robb... please... I'm close."  
  
Robb pulled off, saliva dripping from his chin, skin shimmering in the candlelight.   
God he wanted him so badly.

"On the floor, Theon."  
It did not take much coercion for Robb to slide Theon to the stones with him. The voracity of their kiss made his senses race.  
Robb pulled the man close, engulfing him in his powerful arms. “Need you,” he breathed, bucking his pelvis.  
  
Theon burrowed deeper into him, unlacing his trousers wider and wider with a nimble mastery. As soon as his sex was enveloped in Theon’s fist, Robb’s fiery breath and scorching gaze lit something in him. He stroked it and let love play between their tongues.  
  
Whimpering, his hands lightly traced a path over Theon’s apricot skin, heat rose in both men. Theon blazed a trail of liquid fire across his lover’s bearded jaw and neck before climbing down his body.  
“Faster my love, please,” Robb pleaded, his cock quivering with heat. Theon’s own groin responded with spikes of desire when Robb’s mouth encased his length once more.   
  
They were perfectly coordinated as their mouths pleasured each other, low moans and ragged breaths disturbing the silence of the washing room. It was a tango of desire, and after so much time pining for one another, the men got lost in the moment.  
Their prize was not far off.   
  
Their ministrations continued among whines and the sound of slick skin being stroked and sucked. It wasn’t much later that each shivered with delectation, Robb crying out Theon’s name as his lover swallowed all of his come, slurping it up with great thirst and obscenely licking his length clean when he was done.  
  
Bliss surged through them in radiant waves, Theon’s spend coated their thighs next after Robb asked to be marked, wanted to feel his lover's hot semen glaze his thirsty skin.   
A hard and searching kiss swirled the lingering taste of their release in their cavities.  
  
“I love you, Robb,” Theon managed as a breath dipped in desire escaped his bruised lips. They pressed their foreheads together, Robb panting. He fixed a loose wave from Theon’s eyes and whispered “I love you more.”  
Theon’s phantom warmth still seared his needy flesh, his brine a reminder on his tongue.  
  
They rested on the chilly floor, a tangle of limbs. The front of their britches yawning open and stained, hair unkempt nests… they were completely wrecked.

Theon’s body was alight with love and adoration. He kissed Robb’s flushed chest and then rested his head there, right in the crook where shadows lay. He smiled when he heard Robb’s racing heart. It was thrumming _for him_. 

Robb pulled him closer, pecking the top of his damp head, the emotion rising unbidden inside him. “That was certainly something, wasn’t it, my love?”  
Theon smiled at the nickname only Robb had ever used. “Yes, my lord. That was something.”  
Robb could hear the wheels turning in Theon’s head and leaned to question it. "What are you thinking about, Theon? _And you don't have to call me my lord._ The man I love... my best friend... doesn't have to call me that in private."  
  
Letting his body relax into the curve his lover had made for him, Theon sought his mouth and kissed him again. "Do you think things will be strange between us now?” he wondered aloud.

A scattered chuckle was all Robb’s throat could produce after the rough treatment he’d just subjected it to. “Stranger than us having feelings for each other, knowing we have them, but simply letting it all hang between us for years? Only to admit it one night after a brush with death as we stood half-naked in a washing room?”

It was difficult for them to contain their laughter. Theon couldn’t argue with that logic. (Not that he would be able to argue much of anything right now). Not after he’d heard Robb admit he had feelings for _him_ . That he _loved_ him. And after they’d made love as if tomorrow would never greet the sunrise…  
  
Yes, Theon had hoped—God, he’d even prayed—for his best friend to reciprocate what he felt for him. But Theon had never believed that day would come.  
But here it was. Right in front of him- staring at him with those depthless ocean eyes and a mouth like ripe summer fruit just ready to be consumed. (And having just coaxed the best orgasm he’d ever had from him).  
The last thing he ever expected from this day was _this._ For once, Theon Greyjoy felt hopeful. In his mind he was the luckiest man in the world- it was truly a great feat to be loved by a Stark and he'd come out victorious. 

**Author's Note:**

> 3ampanicattack I hope this was at least close to what you wanted! thanks so much for the request. I actually did ship these two so it was a pleasure to write!  
> Please feel free to kudo and comment, always appreciated.


End file.
